Hello, Goodbye
by CrystalLotus98
Summary: Their meetings were fleeting and often ended with some sort of argument or conflict. Despite the fact, N couldn't help becoming interested in the brown haired girl who seemed to exist just to be his foil.


**Hey, hey hey! It's me again! I've actually been wanting to write this kind of thing for a while, a series of short stories about N and the female character's meetings. I will say right now that there will be _no _shipping of any kind. Anyone who has seen my DA knows how I feel about NxWhite when the two _maraculously _fall in love during the course of the game. Anyway, hope you all enjoy~**

**I own nothing. Sadface.**

* * *

><p>In all honesty, N hated these pep rallies. They caused un-wanted drama and attracted un-wanted attention from the masses that were too afraid to accept change. Arceus forbid they break out of their safe, protecting little bubble and look at the world from a different angle- just because humankind had been using Pokemon for years did not make it <em>right<em>. They blissfully ignored the hundreds of Pokemon who painstakingly bred just so some self-indulgent moron could brag about having a "five star" Pokemon to tote around with him. As for the parents? Studies showed that the mother and father Pokemon were left in the cares of the Breeders and that, more often than not, most breeding facilities didn't have the space or the resources to care for them all. This lead to the inevitable: Pokemon either dying from sickness or starvation, or Pokemon slaughtering each other just to get enough food to last them through the night.

It was disgusting. Utterly disgusting. Why couldn't these stupid humans see that? N frowned and tipped the bill of his hat down to shade his eyes- not because it was particularly bright that day, but because he didn't want to make eye contact with any of the wide-eyed masses who stoop, mouths agape, as Ghetsis spoke about Pokemon rights and Liberation. Most didn't get it, of course. Sadly this was a common reaction from the ignorant.

When the speech was over and Ghetsis was escorted out of the plaza of Accumula Town, N strained his ears to listen for those select few who were open-minded enough to take what had been said to heart.

"What a load of bull." Instead his ears picked up that rather derogatory slur, and he turned his head back and forth in order to find the source of the voice. He shouldered past the crowd and eventually spotted a young woman, perhaps four or five years younger than himself, at the back of the now dissipating crowd. Her posture was relaxed, hands in her pockets and one knee slightly bent, and yet a sneer was firmly plastered on her face. "Jade, what do you figure about what he was saying? About that whole 'liberate Pokemon for their own sakes!' thing." The girl asked as she cocked her head to the side slightly. A small, bright green Pokemon popped out from behind the tresses of her long, dark brown ponytail- Snivy, N quickly identified.

_"I won't deny that what he said held some credibility," _the Snivy –Jade- replied carefully. _"But the way he worded it was so broad, it sounded like he was addressing you Trainers as a whole." _She finished with an air of finality before climbing onto the girl's head and curling up comfortably. N's hands curled into fists as he struggled to regain his composure. Of course a _Trainer_ would so casually slur Team Plasma's objective, but that wasn't it. A _Pokemon_ actually went against Team Plasma's motive! She should be glad that they were fighting day and night for her freedom! She shouldn't be siding with her _prison warden. _

N took a deep, calming breath and un-clenched his fist before calmly walking over to the girl.

"Just now, your Pokemon was saying-" N began once he was in earshot of the girl –which to him meant getting right up in her face. The girl let out a yell of surprise and put her hands on N's chest, forcibly shoving him away and taking a few steps back.

"What the hell, man?" The girl demanded, her hand going to strap of her shoulder bag defensively. Jade, on the other hand, just calmly readjusted her position on the girl's head and continued her sun-bathing. N cleared his throat and spoke again, taking closer steps to the girl, who responded by taking a step back for every step he took forward.

"Just now your Pokemon was saying that she agreed with you. About what was said about how Pokemon should be liberated. I've never heard a Pokemon say such things…" He ended in a wondering tone, eyes darting up to the little grass type who seemed to be either ignoring him completely on purpose, or was far to absorbed in basking in the sunlight.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." The girl said hesitantly, the grip on her bag's strap tightening slightly. "Listen Mr. Creepy Guy, this was _fun_, but I've got to get going now. Ta~!" She had probably meant to run off at that moment, but N perfectly mirrored her movements, blocking each of her attempts to get past him. "What is with you?" She snapped, her face twisting into an unattractive mixture of anger and annoyance.

"You're a Trainer, correct? So that means if I let you pass me then you'll force even more Pokemon into Pokeballs." N justified sternly. The girl growled slightly and narrowed her eyes. It looked like she was about to speak before something firm cracked against N's check, causing him to stumble back in shock and hold his injured cheek. Who had..?

_"Don't you know when you're bothering someone?" _Jade asked, one eye cracked open as she pointed one of her vines at N's face- almost like she was a mother scolding a misbehaving child. _"If you would leave my Trainer alone, it would be greatly appreciated." _She finished sharply, drawing her whip back to her body.

N suppressed the urge to bear his teeth- now this Pokemon was _defending_ her captor! This… this didn't make any sort of sense! As if sensing his anger, a small purple Pokemon came trotting up next to N- a Purrloin. He rubbed affectionately against N's legs and looked up at him with would-be innocent green eyes.

_"Do you want me to shut that obnoxious Snivy up?" _Purrloin asked casually, purring slightly to enhance his façade of innocence. N gave an exasperated sigh before giving in. He didn't like battling, but this was a special case- the girl would listen if she was beaten in a Pokemon battle. That was how the mind of the average Trainer worked.

"I'll let you and your human go if you beat us in battle." N said smoothly, stepping back to allow the Purrloin to saunter casually in front of him.

"Fine by me." The girl grinned, raising one of her arms to allow Jade to climb off her head and onto her arm, the grass-type gracefully slithering around the appendage before setting her "hands" on the human's palm. Jade looked down at the Purrloin before her and, with the amount of grace only a Snivy possessed, jumped down onto the ground. "Jade, Vine Whip!"

* * *

><p>He had lost. Horribly. N looked down at the collapsed Purrloin, trembling with rage and suppressed tears. How dare that girl? How <em>dare<em> she? He swallowed the urge to scream his anger to the girl, but instead lowered himself down onto his knees and collected the little ball of purple fur into his arms. He sniffed and buried his face into the soft pelt as he felt moisture gather in the corners of his eyes. This was why he hated battling. Innocent Pokemon –his _friends_- got hurt. Some of them even _died_. Luckily this Purrloin wasn't so unfortunate, but it was the fact of the matter. "Hey, um, do you want to take your Purrloin to the Pokemon Center or something?" The girl asked concerned. Like she had any right to pretend to feel bad, -that was all her apprent concern was: an act- her kind _lived_ for this mindless brutality. N's head snapped up, and he snarled at the girl,

"I will not accept help from a facility that urges the continued abuse of Pokemon!" N snapped as he stood up, holding the injured creature tightly in his arms. "I will tend to him myself, and then release him into the wild. Like anyone with a _heart_ would do." With that he turned around and dashed away, careful not to jostle the poor creature in his arms around too much.


End file.
